


See You When I See You

by Marks



Category: Panic At The Disco
Genre: Friendship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-03
Updated: 2008-08-03
Packaged: 2017-10-06 11:26:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/53178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marks/pseuds/Marks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been thirty days, and Ryan is waiting in the airport. He doesn't know what flight Spencer is on, doesn't even know where Spencer is coming from, but he's not worried. He's got his phone turned on so if Spencer doesn't find him at least he has a way to get in touch. Ryan can hear it already: <i>Ryan, jesusfuck, my bag weighs a ton, you lazy bastard. Come get me.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	See You When I See You

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: reunion

  
  
  
**Entry tags:** |    
[bandom](http://marksykins.livejournal.com/tag/bandom), [fic](http://marksykins.livejournal.com/tag/fic), [panic at the disco](http://marksykins.livejournal.com/tag/panic+at+the+disco), [rated nc-17](http://marksykins.livejournal.com/tag/rated+nc-17), [ryan/spencer](http://marksykins.livejournal.com/tag/ryan/spencer)  
  
---|---  
  
+

It's been thirty days, and Ryan is waiting in the airport. He doesn't know what flight Spencer is on, doesn't even know where Spencer is coming from, but he's not worried. He's got his phone turned on so if Spencer doesn't find him at least he has a way to get in touch. Ryan can hear it already: _Ryan, jesusfuck, my bag weighs a ton, you lazy bastard. Come get me._

The phone has been on for twenty-four hours straight, and that feels strange. It's been thirty days since that too, since Ryan and Spencer landed in Vegas after the end of tour, since Jon went home to Chicago, since Ryan decided not to go with Brendon to New York because New York was still a little too much hurt and memory (that won't last forever; the memories will stay, but the hurt will fade. It'll be weird but okay being friends with an ex. Healthy growth, as Keltie will tell him when/if they get together for drinks. Maybe in another thirty days.) Thirty days have passed since Ryan was last in this same spot, since Ryan and Spencer, faced with the stretch of weeks filled with blissful, do-nothing relaxation, both looked at each other and smiled.

"See you in a month?"

"Not if I see you first."

And Ryan got out his Sidekick, bought tickets on the first plane out of the country, and left. The phone has been mostly off since, Ryan infrequently returning everyone's messages with repetition: _I'm fine, I'm safe, I'm fine, I'm safe_. There was one voicemail from Spencer sixteen days in: _I'm in a rainforest. I'm looking at a bird with colorful feathers and a stupid expression. I'm thinking about you._ He called back twenty-three days in with a message of his own: _In Tokyo surrounded by neon and movement. Pretty girl asked me if I was lost. Didn't know what to tell her. Miss you._

There's a tap on Ryan's shoulder making him jump.

"Saw you first," Spencer says, grinning and dropping his bags at his sides. Ryan doesn't have a smartass reply, just wraps his arms around Spencer's shoulders and holds on. He's not surprised when Spencer does the same, hugging long enough that they're probably causing a scene but Ryan can't bring himself to care.

When they finally let go, Ryan hauls up one of Spencer's bags and nearly topples over. Spencer laughs at him and steadies Ryan with a hand on on his waist. He doesn't let go until they they get to Ryan's car and once they're on the road, Spencer puts his hand on Ryan's leg but doesn't say anything. Ryan bites his lip and drives home. He doesn't ask Spencer if he wants to go back to his own house or his parents' place to pick up the dogs, but it's not like Spencer protests. It's just one of those things.

Ryan lets them inside and they both drop the bags in the front hall. He locks the door and turns, fully expecting to ask Spencer if he wants to sleep or to eat, but what comes out is, "So, did you find yourself?"

Spencer replies by pushing Ryan up against his door and kissing him. And Ryan wants to be surprised by this, wants to think he never saw it coming, but it's really hard to be surprised by the person he knows the longest and best. So he's not. But he wants this, God, does he ever _want_. He closes his eyes and moans, pulling Spencer in, closer, and sucking on his lower lip.

Spencer's kind of an aggressive kisser, not that this is a surprise to Ryan either. He presses his palms up against the door on either side of Ryan's head and grinds down, biting at Ryan's lips, sliding his tongue into Ryan's mouth and licking his way inside, forcing Ryan's jaw wide open. This is working for Ryan, really working for him, and so is the thought that if they do this again Ryan can get Spencer to slow down, all teasing nips and lazy, wide-open kisses. Spencer bucks his hips and whimpers then, and even though Ryan knows logically Spencer can't read his mind, it's still a nice thought.

Ryan pushes him away. "Do you...?"

"I don't know," Spencer says, cutting Ryan off.

"You don't know if you want to go to my room?"

Spencer laughs and grabs Ryan's wrist. "No, that I want. I don't know if I found myself." He runs two fingers back and forth, bumping over bracelets and nail-scratching over the skin in between. Ryan shivers.

"I was kind of joking about that," Ryan replies, forcing himself to breathe. It's a little difficult with Spencer still so close, fingers walking up his arm, tracing over his collarbone. "I don't know if that's even possible. I saw so much... it was weird being on my own for that long. I thought a lot."

"Me too." Spencer has his fingers pressed to Ryan's pulse point, thumb stroking across his throat. "I thought about you. Should this be weird?"

Ryan shakes his head. There's really nothing weird about this at all, but maybe that's the weird part. They can worry about it later. Ryan puts his palm in the middle of Spencer's chest and pushes back with renewed urgency.

"Impatient," Spencer admonishes.

"You look exhausted. I think you need to lie down." Ryan grabs Spencer's hand and tugs, keeps tugging until they're inside his room and he can pull Spencer's shirt over his head. "You know how I worry." Spencer helps Ryan with his shirt and fumbles his hands on Ryan's belt when Ryan dips his head to lick at his nipple.

Ryan pushes Spencer onto his back once their clothes are mostly off, doesn't even giggle at Spencer's socks left on because Ryan isn't stupid and Spencer looks hot naked, sleepily blinking up, arms stretched above his head, knees hooked over the edge of the mattress, cock hard and flushed against his belly.

Ryan straddles Spencer's thighs, letting out a hitched breath when he settles himself down, warm skin touching everywhere. It's strange and wonderful to have Spencer so close, so _present_ after so much time apart. He curves himself over Spencer, sucking on his jaw, biting his ear and gasping when Spencer reaches down and grabs his ass, pushing their hips together.

"In Peru I accidentally ate guinea pig," Spencer moans while watching Ryan sit up to lick his palm and suck on his fingers. It's a little weird as far as dirty talk goes, but Ryan goes with it, trying to wrap his fingers around both of their dicks and just about managing. "It's, like, a delicacy there. You would have laughed so hard, and I wanted you with me so bad right then." Spencer cuts himself off to moan as Ryan rubs his thumb against the head of his cock. "So bad. I was mad imagining you laughing at me, and you weren't even there."

"I would have laughed a lot," Ryan offers, his own voice rough as he starts stroking them faster, Spencer's hand joining his, linking their fingers together.

"Ryan." Their eyes meet and Ryan swallows at Spencer staring at him. Ryan's eyes flick down to watch Spencer's tongue wet his lips, to follow the blush that starts high on Spencer's cheeks and travels down his neck and chest, to their hands working together on their cocks. It's hard to breathe faced with all that, the idea that Ryan is the one that did this to Spencer, that Spencer did this to him. "That same stupid night I went back to my hotel," Spencer continues, "and I jerked off thinking about you sucking me off as apology for laughing at me. It was fucking amazing." Ryan makes an embarrassing noise picturing that and comes messily all over Spencer's chest.

Spencer doesn't laugh then, as much as Ryan expects him to, and it's nice that Spencer can surprise him still; he just pulls Ryan down into the mess and rolls them onto their sides, kisses Ryan in a way that keeps him breathless and tugs Ryan's hand until it's curled around Spencer's dick again, jacking him fast, faster when Spencer hooks a leg over Ryan's hip and bites his jaw.

"I didn't jack off in Paris or Rome or someplace exotic with you on my mind," Ryan says, propping himself up so he can whisper close to Spencer's ear. "Did this morning though. The tissues are still on the floor." He twists his wrist, and Spencer huffs out a laugh and jerks forward, shaking and rumbling out a groan against Ryan's shoulder as he comes, dripping over Ryan's fist.

They clean up with Ryan's discarded shirt and immediately after Spencer yawns huge. Ryan still doesn't know where he'd been coming from, when he'd last slept. He pulls up the sheets over them and spoons up against Spencer's back, an arm draped over Spencer's chest keeping him close. There are too many questions running rapid fire through Ryan's head, but he can ask them all later. They'll figure it out together, like they always do.

Spencer's breathing is already shallow and even. Ryan squeezes his hand and presses a kiss to the back of his neck. "Welcome back," he says softly.

"It's good to be home," Spencer mumbles and falls asleep.


End file.
